Polyurethaneurea resins with trialkoxysilane groups and methods for the production thereof are known per se.
For example, isocyanate-functional polyurethane prepolymers and/or isocyanate-functional polyurethaneurea prepolymers may be reacted with trialkoxysilanes carrying primary or secondary amino groups to yield polyurethaneurea resins with terminal trialkoxysilane groups. Such polyurethaneurea resins with trialkoxysilane groups are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,123 as starting products for the production of aqueous dispersions of polyurethaneurea resins with siloxane bridges.
Alternatively, functionalized polyurethaneurea resins may be reacted in a polymer-analogous reaction with suitably functionalized trialkoxysilanes, i.e., trialkoxysilanes which comprise groups which are complementarily reactive towards the functional groups of the polyurethaneurea resins, to yield polyurethaneurea resins with trialkoxysilane groups.